matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Worlds (Reworked)
The Virtual Worlds is the fourth world in Campaign. It is a reworked version of the original world of the same name due to several changes that makes gameplay more easier than it was before. Appearance The world takes place in multiple different areas within a virtual reality, each with different themes. Maps Here are the list of maps in the Virtual Worlds 'Spaceship' Appearance The ship itself takes the form of the body of an AT-AT Walker from Walking Fortresses. Inside, there is a tall yellow generator in the middle and two open doors. At the front is the cockpit, where the spaceship operator can be seen. On the deck, there are two additional generators on the north and south decks. Story After an uncertain amount of time floating inside the internet Newbie, the Newbie is picked up from a crane arm from a passing ship. Inside, the Newbie returns to his physical form, where a mysterious figure with a black coat and sunglasses welcomes him. Before the figure could say anything, the ship is attacked by drones, in which the Newbie will have to defend the ship's generators from the oncoming assault. Changes *The enemies instant faces the player when he is at most 2.5 meters from them. 'Cubota 2' Appearance The map itself is based off of Dangerous Roads. Story The Spaceship Captain reveals to the Newbie that an entity by the name of Cubic has trapped many people inside this dimension. Cubic forces people to play in a variety of games. The captain then plans with the Newbie that they will start a revolution to free everyone from Cubic's rule, but they will need help from the Champions. The Newbie is then sent to retrieve the first champion in Cubota 2. Changes *The Cubota 2 Champion has a 5-second cooldown after he fires a lifesteal axe, allowing you time to finish his minions and then injure him. However, the axe becomes more powerful but comes with the cost of a mediocre travel time. 'Teleportal' Appearance The map itself is based off of Science Lab, primary in one of the testing rooms. The room is arena-like, with a high platform in the middle, and two platforms on the north and south walls. On the ground floor, there are multiple jump pads, walls, lasers, and portals which leads to opposite ends of the maps. Story The Newbie, after defeating him, retrieves the Cubota 2 Champion and escorts him back to the ship. The Spaceship Captain then orders the Newbie to retrieve the next champion; the Teleportal Champion. The champion, however has lost any control over his senses due to his ambitions to find C.A.K.E. Changes *The C.A.K.E's projectile's area damage and efficiency are all reduced by 20%. *The respawn cooldown of the C.A.K.E's minions is increased to 15 seconds so the player will be given more time to attack the C.A.K.E before attacking its minions. 'Jumpbox' Appearance The map itself is based from the Floating Islands. At the start, there are tiny and grassy floating islands, the first floating island you spawn on being the largest one. There is dirt and stone below these islands. Then, there are 2 floating wooden logs, then 2 modern looking platforms ,and a small glass platform separating them. The first modern looking platform has a jump pad. The next 2 platforms are a dirt and wood platform that have prickles, and a half wooden, half modern looking platform with prickles. The platform after that is also a grass island, with some of it being covered with dirt. Next, there are 4 wooden logs that are floating, then a modern looking platform. After that, there are flying, thin iron bars. Next, there is another modern platform along with a gray slide. After that, there are 2 grassy islands and a blue platform. There is a modern platform after these wooden logs. After that, there are 2 small, floating blue walls that keeps on moving left and right. They also has a fan on the top. There is another modern platform, with 3 light blue platforms that stomp on you. After that, there are 2 wooden logs, which lead to a grassy island, which leads to the "stairs" of the giant flower. You won't climb to the top of the flower, but you will climb until you see a big leaf on the flower. Next, there is a blue moving platform, then a grassy island, then again, a blue moving platform, which leads into a gray platform with laser pits. The second part of the platform has rotating laser walls and immobile ones. This platform leads into a grassy island, which leads into an iron bar which has moving laser walls, which are trying to block your path. The second part of the platform is a grassy island. This platform leads to multiple blue platforms, moving vertically. Next, there is a modern platform with a gray slide, containing short spiked columns. Next, there is a fast blue platform, which leads into a grassy island, which has some type of portal/void, giving you an advantage to jump. After that, there are some type of meteor platforms. Finally, there is a grassy island, which contains a finish line. Checkpoints appear every 2-3 platforms. There are many dangerous obstacles, like the small laser objects, which also have a deadly fan at the top of some. The background takes place of a large ocean in a partly cloudy day. On the ocean, there are multiple grassy islands. Story After defeating C.A.K.E and recruiting the Teleportal Champion. The Newbie must get the final champion by reaching him at the end of the parkour course. Changes It became much more easier to complete. Here are the following changes: *In "Hard" difficulty, you will be given 15 checkpoints and 15 minutes of time limit. *Easy mode has the checkpoints and time limit being increased threefold. *Enemies do not respawn after being killed, in "Easy" mode. 'Citadel' Appearance The citadel is heavily inspired by Parkour City 3018, where most of the map takes place on rooftops. The player is spawned in front of the ship, where most of the characters can be seen as background characters. In most of the outdoor areas, there are pathways and AC units acting as cover. Underneath the spawning area, there is a room with cases and energy units. Story With all the champions recruited, the Newbie goes to Cubic's citadel to stop it once and for all. However, the Admin, who takes the form of the Newbie, begins cloning itself to stop the Newbie and the champions. Changes *All enemies' (including the boss and Admin) projectiles have travel time. *Furthermore, the cyber birds will not respawn after beibg killed. The damage that the Admin deals are 20% lower. 'Cubic' Appearance The level takes place on the rooftop of the Citadel in the previous level. The level is surrounded by a red barrier and has multiple Tetris pieces surrounding the middle of the arena. In the air, there are large Tetris pieces and a large Rubix Cube in the middle. The ship can be seen flying in the background. Story The Newbie and the champions defeat the Admin and all of its clones, leaving only Cubic left. The Teleportal Champion opens a portal to Cubic, in which the Newbie enters to stop Cubic. Changes None, since it is relatively easy to defeat Cubic boss with certain strategies you are comfortable with. Howecer, the damage is significantly (depdning on the difficulty, the easier the mode, the lower the Cubic's damage) lowered and that Cubic flamethrower's range is slightly reduced. Trivia *Gadgets are still disabled in the Jumpbox level. *Just like every worlds in Campaign, what matters in earning "win without damage" is your HP, since armor points being damaged does not preclude that requirement for three-star rating. *The reason why Cubota 2 Champion has a five-second cooldown before firing again is that inexperienced players cannot easily dodge its projectiles with minions assisting the boss in the process. Note(s) *Credits given to Wolfboy231 for the appearance and story. Category:Campaign Worlds Category:Campaign Category:Remixed